You're Never to Old to Become Younger
by DenniBenni
Summary: You're Never to Old to Become Younger -Mae West. Poison Ivy has come up with a deaging serum and tests it on Tim Drake, turning him into a seven year old child. How does Jason Todd get involved?
1. Chapter 1

AN: I guess this would count as AU I suppose. I'm not exactly sure if it would or not. But, anyway I hope you like it!

Summary: You're Never to Old to Become Younger -Mae West. Ivy has come up with a deaging serum and tests it on Tim Drake, turning him into a seven year old child. How is Jason Todd involved?

CHAPTER 1

Fifteen year old, Tim Drake, sat on the rooftop of warehouse fifteen. At the moment he was wondering why all of the missions he always went on for batman were at warehouses. Maybe he shouldn't be wondering such things, because he supposed to be paying attention to the warehouse. But, it didn't hurt to let his mind wander a little, right?

He glanced through his binoculars again. He was hoping he would find something before he needed to contact Batman. His cut-off time was at 2:00 A.M. then he would need to head back to the cave. Bruce was actually allowing this one mission because the man didn't seem to think it would be very difficult for the teen.

Tim was sent on a mission to track a string of missing cosmetics from pharmacies. He found it to be a stupid case, but it was a case. And one of the few that the over protective "daddy-bats" allowed him to go on when on his own. They were simple robberies. Skin creams that made women and men look younger. Things of the sort. And he had managed to trace the trail here.

He was on warehouse fifteen, but the real prize was in warehouse sixteen. He was waiting to see if there was any sign of movement in the building before checking it out. He didn't need to be attacked once he got in. But, so far in the past three hours, no one had come in out of the building, and there had been no movement in sight.

Silently, Tim stood from his crouched position and put his binoculars away. He took out his grappling gun and shot it to the next building, and quickly swung over to one of the higher windows. Looking in the window his eyes scanned the room. He tilted his head in confusion when all he saw were a lot of plant.

Tim pressed his hand on the window, opening it enough to get inside. He landed on the floor with a soft thud and looked around. It was humid and felt like a tropical rainforest. Vines and giants plants covered the room. His eyes moved slowly taking everything in until they settled on one of the plants.

He could have sworn it moved…

Slowly he walked up to the vine that had caught his eye. He leaned forward and stuck out his hand. He shouldn't touch it…

Right before he did, however, it moved once more. He jerked away, only for it to come closer and begin to wrap around his ankles and snake up his body. He grunted and tried to tear it away, but it only became tighter. The something came to mind…

Ivy…

The vine slithered all the way up his neck and suddenly he found himself lifted off of the floor. He struggled, only to find it was futile to fight against the vines. His eyes started to search to room for any other sign of trouble.

And trouble, he did find…

Out of the shadows came the person he feared to see. Poison Ivy. She smirked and said, "what brings you here, child? Daddy-bats finally letting you off the leash?"

Her voice was soft and seductive as he walked up to the teen. She slid her fingers across Tim's face and mumbled, "have you been watching me?"

Tim simply asked, "what were you doing with the cosmetics, Ivy?"

She sighed, "I didn't think The Bat would get involved with small robberies. They were simply skin creams."

"What did you need them for?" Tim asked again.

She smiled and touched his chest. He tensed under the touch, uncomfortable. It only made her chuckle, "I've been working on a serum. Are you familiar with the term of deaging?"

Tim nodded slightly and she continued, "I've been working on a little something to help people get back to their younger years. And, I think you're just the rat to test it on."

Suddenly a plant slid across her leg and she tsked, "damnit, I forgot my play date with Harley. No matter, it only takes a moment to administer."

She held out her hand and one of the vines slid over with a syringe wrapped around it. She grabbed it and flicked it slightly smiling at Tim. Tim shook his head, "Ivy, stop."

She didn't. In one swift movement she plunged the syringe into Tim's neck. He yelped in pain as she pressed down the plunger. She pulled it out and smirked, "got to run, enjoy my little present."

With that she left the room and disappeared into the night.

The vines immediately dropped Tim onto the floor as he gasped in pain. His body felt like it was on fire as he convulsed on the floor. It burned so much and tears slipped through his eyes. He couldn't think straight and it seemed like the world was slipping.

He was slipping…

* * *

Jason Todd was perched on one of the many buildings in Gotham. He had been laying low the past few months with his new "team" the Outlaws. They had a job in Gotham and had recently finished it up, but Jason was simply getting some air after having to spend the whole day with Kory and Roy.

It was tiring, to tell the truth.

He listened to the silence, besides the wail of distant sirens. He was in the more quiet part of town, not many cars. If you heard one it was usually a police officer or an ambulance. Or the sound of someone getting jumped. It was after all, the more dangerous part of town, and people down here couldn't usually afford cars.

Jason had left his helmet back at the apartment and only wore a mask with his costume. He kept himself occupied by cleaning his hand gun. He heard another siren pass and then disappear into the distant night.

He clicked his gun back together and sighed. He needed to go back to the apartment. He was exhausted being that he hadn't slept in at least two days. He was tired and had been living off of coffee.

Suddenly he stopped his movements. There was a soft sound coming from the alleyway next to him. Crying? Sobbing?

He raised an eyebrow and stuck his gun back into its holster. Peering over the edge he saw a small figure. A kid, walking down the alley. Jason tilted his head and studied the kid. He could barely make out the clothing…

He couldn't help the way his eyes widened behind his mask. That kid was wearing the Robin costume. It looked to be way to large for his small form, but there was no doubt that it was the Robin costume. Jason quickly stood and climbed down the side of the building and landed softly behind the child.

The boy must not have heard him because he didn't turn around. Just kept taking small steps and sniffling. He was clearly shivering since it was freezing outside. Twenty-five degrees Fahrenheit.

"Hey, kid," Jason called trying to get the boy's attention. The child turned around quickly with wide eyes. He wasn't wearing the Robin mask so Jason could see the tears and blood shot eyes, even in the dark.

Jason was surprised to see the boy quickly turn and start to sprint away. He swore under his breath and started to run after the child.

He had to admit, the kid was fast. But, Jason was clearly better trained than the child and could run much faster and longer. Once he caught up with the boy he grabbed the kid around the waist to stop his from running any farther.

The boy cried, "please! Please let me go! Help!"

Jason turned the boy around, holding him by his upper arms and studied the kid's face. He looked familiar and suddenly something dawned on Jason. He whispered, "what is your name?"

The boy bit his lip and croaked, "Timothy…Tim Drake."

Jason's eyes widened behind the mask and he let go of the child in shock. Quickly the boy scramble away and hid behind some crates while Jason ran a hand through his own hair. Tim Drake? The third Robin?

Crazy…

Not possible…

How did this happen?

Jason quickly walked over and looked behind the crates. Tim was curled up into a ball holding himself; his clothes much to large for his small frame. Jason kneeled down and asked, "how old are you?"

Tim bit his lip, "seven."

"What is the last thing you remember?" Jason asked in a low tone.

Tim was crying again and sobbed, "I was blowing out my candles."

Jason looked away. Something had happened and now the kid was suddenly a seven year old. What had happened though?

Jason thought_, "God Bruce! You idiot, can't keep a kid safe to save your own damned life!"_

He looked back at the child and pondered on what he was going to do. Take him to Bruce? But, all Bruce would do is put the kid back into the line of fire. He was going to get this kid killed, just like he had gotten Jason killed…

No…not again.

Jason whispered, "you're going to come with me. I won't hurt you, Tim. I know you and I'm going to figure out what happened to you. I'm going to fix this. Ok? I'll take care of you."

Tim stared wide eyed a moment before nodding. He needed someone…anyone. He was confused and lost and didn't know where to go. His mother had always told him not to talk to strangers, but this man seemed nice. What about nice strangers?

Jason nodded back and picked Tim up by under his arms. Tim wrapped his arms around Jason's neck and his legs around Jason's waist. He felt safe with Jason. He felt secure and that was what he needed.

* * *

By the time Jason arrived back at the apartment, Tim had fallen asleep in his arms. He walked in to see Roy lying on the couch and Kory sitting in one of the chairs in front of the T.V. They looked up when he walked in and Roy sat up quickly seeing the kid.

Roy asked, "uh…did you decide to adopt or something without telling us?"

Jason glared, "no."

"Who is the child?" Kory asked confused.

Jason sighed and looked at Roy, "it's Robin. Something happened to him, but I'm not sure what."

Roy's eyes grew wide, "what? That's Robin? Robin is like fifteen…"

Jason nodded, "he's supposed to be. But, I guess someone gave him something that messed with his age. Look, he needs a change of clothes…"

"I can run to the 24 hour store down the street," Roy mumbled knowing what Jason was going to tell him to do. He stood and looked at Kory, "wanna come?"

She nodded and stood. As she walked by she looked at the sleeping boy curiously, then soon both were out the door. Jason sighed and adjust the child in his arms. He wasn't heavy at all, in fact he was quite small. Probably smaller than most seven year olds.

Jason silently walked over to the couch and sat down. He adjusted Tim to where the boy was lying on his chest. He watched the T.V. and absentmindedly rubbed Tim's back. It seemed like the natural thing to do.

A kid? Oh Lord what was he thinking? He couldn't take care of a child that was practically still a baby in some ways. He looked at the slumbering boy and pushed a few strands of hair out of the child's face. He seemed so much more frail than the teen he had been.

But, how could he take care of a child? He was no father and he definitely didn't have any experience. But, neither had Bruce, right? Bruce had raised Dick without knowing how. Of course Bruce had Alfred though. Who did Jason have? An alien and…_a Roy_? That's pretty much it.

Tim moved a little in his sleep. All he did was place his head in the crook of Jason's neck. The man couldn't lie, that it was strange to be holding a child. Truth was he had never done so. He was only acting on instinct.

They sat like this for the next few minutes, until Roy and Kory returned. Jason's eyes widened when he saw the bags of clothing that Kory was caring. He sat up trying not to jostle Tim to much.

"What the hell…did you buy the whole store?" He asked.

Roy was breathing heavily, carrying just as much as Kory, but because of her super strength it felt like nothing. He on the other hand was having a problem. Roy panted, "she's crazy…she literally bought everything that would possibly fit the kid."

Jason stood and Tim's head rested on his shoulder. He held onto the boy with one hand and held out his free one. "Just give me the one with the pajamas in it," Jason ordered.

Roy grunted as he had to pull one of the bags off of this forearm. He had red marks from the bags cutting off blood flow. Jason took the bag and said, "just put those…anywhere I guess. We're going to need them sooner or later."

With that Jason left the room the to prepare the boy for bed. He walked into his bedroom and placed Tim on the bed. He changed the child's clothes into some grey pajama pants and a white t-shirt. Once he finished he picked up the boy's costume and started looking through it for something in particular.

He reached into one of the smaller pockets in the utility belt and pulled out a small chip. A tracking device that Bruce had placed in all of the Robin belts. Jason quickly smashed it between his thumb and index finger. There…Bruce wouldn't be able to track Tim.

Silently Jason sat on the edge of the bed and looked at the child. He was still asleep. The man placed his head and his hands. "_What am I going to do?"_

* * *

Dick stood in the bat cave behind his surrogate father, who was typing away at the computer. Dick was fuming. His arms crossed in front of his chest as he paced. Suddenly he stopped and looked at Bruce asking, "you let him go on a mission by himself?"

Bruce nodded, "yes Dick, for the sixth time, I let him go on a mission on his own."

Dick shook his head, "I can't believe this. You never let him go places on his own, but the one time you do, he goes missing."

"We don't know if he's missing yet," was Bruce's simple reply.

Dick groaned, "he's not answering, Bruce! I'm pretty sure that means something's wrong."

"I'm about to check his tracker, just hold on a second," Bruce huffed frustrated with Dick's talking.

Once again he was typing and then suddenly he stopped. "What?" Dick asked walking up to the screen.

In red letter it red _"signal off line" _

Dick asked, "what? Does that mean he's to far away to trace?"

Bruce shook his head, "no. The tracker was made to be traced from everywhere in the world. He's not to far away, the tracker has been destroyed."

"Well, you have a back up, right?" The younger man asked.

Bruce simply shook his head. Dick started to pace again. Silently he thought_, "God Tim…where are you?"_

* * *

_I hope it was a first good chapter. I've had this idea for awhile, I've just been waiting to put it into word form. Please Review! I'd like to know what you think of it! :)_


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Jason's eyes opened and quickly adjusted to the sunlight that was coming in through the window. He felt something warm pressed close to his body and he looked down. There slept Tim, his body seeming to press itself as close to the man as it possibly could.

Tim's breathing was even as Jason checked the boy's vitals. He seemed fine. He had been worried that what ever was given to him could possibly cause inner damage. But, the boy seemed fine.

Jason sighed and started to sit up. He froze when there was a small sound that escaped Tim. He looked back down and the boy seemed to be waking up. Jason continued to sit up and watched as Tim's eyes fluttered open to show two blue orbs.

Tim rubbed his eye with his fist and gave a small yawn. He blinked at Jason with a confused expression. Then he remembered the man from last night. How he had gotten lost. The place he had woken up in.

Tim asked in a small voice, "where's my mommy and daddy?"

Jason sighed. He had been afraid that Tim would ask about them. They were dead, of course. But, should he tell the kid that?

Running a hand through his hair Jason replied, "I…that doesn't matter right now, I'll explain it later, Tim."

The child bit his lip, but nodded anyway. Tim sat up next to Jason and rubbed his eyes again. He looked at his clothes. They weren't his clothes. He'd never seen these before at all. Whose were they?

Tim looked up quickly when the man cleared his throat. "Are you hungry," Jason asked.

"Yes sir," Tim answered in a whisper.

"You don't have to call me that…just call me Jason," the man said.

Tim nodded and was about to say yes sir, but caught himself. Jason climbed out of bed and Tim followed on his little legs. They walked out of the room and into the kitchen/living area. Tim stayed in the doorway seeing that there were more people in the kitchen.

Kory sat at the small table and Roy stood leaning against the counter. They had been talking, but stopped when the two came in. Roy smiled at Tim and greeted, "hey kid."

Tim gave a shy smile back and mumbled, "hi." Roy noticed how the kid was missing one of his front teeth, like most kids his age would.

Jason walked to one of the cabinets and pulled out a box of cheerios. He poured it into a bowl, along with some milk and stuck a spoon in it. Silently he walked back over to Tim and handed it to him. Tim had to steady it to keep himself from spilling the overflowing milk.

Roy spoke, "I think Mickey Mouse is on the T.V. kid."

Tim nodded and slowly walked into the living area and pressed the button on the T.V. It immediately changed the channel showing Mickey Mouse. Tim smiled a little and sat on the floor in front of the T.V. and began to eat his cereal.

Jason raised an eyebrow and Roy, "how did you know Mickey Mouse was on?"

Roy shrugged, "I like to stay in touch with my childhood. Anyway, what are you going to do about his…uh, you know, problem?"

"Where's the med kit," Jason asked.

Roy pointed to one of the cabinets and Jason walked over opening it and pulling out a red bag. After digging through it a few seconds, he pulled out a small syringe. Roy asked, "what do you need that for?"

"I need a sample of Tim's blood, come help me," Jason ordered. He didn't know if the kid would fight him about it or not, but if needed, he could use Roy.

Roy seemed to grimace, but nodded anyway. Jason and Roy walked into the living room to see Tim still eating away and watching Mickey Mouse. Silently Jason walked up to the side of Tim and kneeled down, Roy doing the same behind Tim.

Tim looked at him confused and Jason asked, "can I ask a favor, Tim?" He moved the cereal away in case Tim would start kicking.

"Sure," Tim said nodding.

Jason glanced at Roy and said, "I need to take a little blood from you, is that ok?"

Tim bit his lip and asked, "with…with a needle?"

Jason nodded and Tim croaked, "I hate needles."

"Yeah, me too, but I only need a little," Jason whispered soothingly.

He could tell Tim was starting to cry. Jason had seen kids when they get shot, some cry, some don't, some kick, and some screamed. This is like a shot. A needle. Same difference. Just something is coming out instead of something coming in.

Jason looked at Roy and Roy understood the silent command. Gently he took Tim into his lap and held the boy against his chest. Tim's eyes were watering and wide with fear. Jason gently took Tim's right arm and said, "it's just a pinch."

He stuck the needle in and Tim whimpered a little. He drew the blood a lot more carfully than he had done a few weeks ago when he took Roy's blood. He was trying his best not to hurt Tim. Jason truly didn't like hurting kids.

Once Jason pulled the needle out he looked up at Tim's face. He wasn't crying, but he did have a tear track on his face. Silently he used his thumb to wipe the tear track away and then stood.

Roy sat with Tim a few minutes. He gave the boy back his cereal and Tim started to eat it. Roy stood, went to the kitchen, and came back with a band aid. He said, "hey kid, check this out."

Tim looked at the band aid. They were some that had come with the first aid kit. Tim smiled, Mickey Mouse. Roy asked, "do you want this one, or the normal ones?"

The boy pointed at the Mickey Mouse one and Roy nodded, "I thought you'd like this one." Silently he opened it and stuck it onto Tim's arm where the needle had left a small bruise. "There you go kiddo," he said ruffling Tim's hair.

With that he left the boy to watch T.V. and went back to the kitchen. Jason stared at the computer with a confused expression. Kory asked, "did you find anything?"

Jason shook his head and leaned back in the chair with a frustrated sighed, "nothing. Everything is fine. There's nothing in his bloodstream. You'd think he was just a normal seven year old. It's like…whatever happened to him…just erased his age completely and made him start all over again."

Roy sighed, "puberty all over again? That sucks…"

Jason turned around in his chair and looked at the child that stared at the T.V. He rubbed his face and said, "this is nuts."

"What are we going to do with him?" Roy asked.

Kory spoke, "I want to keep him."

"Kory, he's not some dog we found on the side of the road, he's a human being," Roy mumbled.

Kory shrugged, "technically speaking, Jason did find him. What is it people say? Finders keepers?"

"Once again, this is a child, not an object," Roy said.

Roy looked at Jason and asked, "right Jason?"

Jason was silent and Roy groaned, "God, Jason you can't be agreeing with her on this, can you? A kid? We don't know how to raise a kid. He's going to ask about his parents-"

"And he'll get over it like he did the first time. Roy, Bruce got me killed last time, do you want him to do the same to this kid?" Jason asked.

The red headed man looked into the living room at the small form. He shook his head and whispered, "no…of course not, Jason. He's a great kid, but…really? This isn't like taking care of a dog or a cat. This is…a human for crying out loud! Humans need things, and children especially. They need clothes, and attention, and love."

Jason glared, "you don't think I don't know this? It'll be as hard as hell, but I'm not about to let Bruce get another child killed."

Roy nodded and leaned his head against the cabinet. Kory said, "why is it so hard for you to make this decision? I have decided I want to keep him with us within seconds."

Jason nodded, "yes, Kory, but things are different where you're from. Here…taking in a kid is a big deal. But, I don't care. I want him to stay with us."

Roy nodded, "alright, but weren't we going to Anguilla Island for a job? What are we going to do with him then?"

"Take him with us," Jason answered shrugging. "We can leave him in the hotel room we get. He'll be fine for a few hours. We can leave after he falls asleep."

"You don't think he'll find it weird to be leaving Gotham without his parents' permission?" Roy asked.

Jason shook his head, "we'll come up with something to tell him. We're not leaving for another two weeks anyway."

Roy said, "one more question, Jason. When the kid grows up…what are you going to do with him? Make him a criminal? A vigilante? Send him off to school? What are you going to do?"

Jason glared at the floor and mumbled, "we'll cross that bridge when we get there."

* * *

Dick and Bruce, both as Nightwing and Batman, were in warehouse sixteen. They were surrounded by giants plants and both encircled the woman that was tied up with wire in the middle of the floor. She had a grimace on her face, but managed to make it look like a smirk. Which really irked the two men.

"Where is he Ivy, we know this was where his trail led to," Dick asked.

She laughed, "I have no idea what you're talking about, 'Wing. Why don't you come give me kiss, and we'll see if that jogs my memory?"

Dick shook his head in annoyance. He was losing patience with the woman. Bruce said, "just make it easy and tell us what happened."

"Oh Batman, don't you know me better than that, I like things the hard way," she purred.

Dick finally snapped and walked towards one of the many vines. He yanked it up and pulled out a batarang. Pressing the sharp end to it he growled, "where is he?"

Ivy tried to hide the fear on her face and she whispered, "put down my baby, or I'll kill you, Wing."

Dick silently pressed the blade into the plant. Ivy made a pained face and hissed, "stop."

The blade started to dig into the plant and a green liquid began to ooze from it. Dick watched in satisfaction as her face contorted into agony. Suddenly she screamed, "stop! Can't you hear it screaming! Just stop!"

"Are you going to tell us where he is?" Bruce asked in a feral tone.

"I don't know where the boy is! I administered my serum and left him here," she cried.

"What serum?" Bruce growled.

She sobbed, "a deaging serum! It's meant to make you younger! I've only used it on animals before, they all deaged about eight years."

"How do you cure it?" Dick asked.

"You can't, it's permanent! It completely turns back the body's clock! It isn't temporary, it's forever! Please stop!" She screamed.

Dick let go of the plant in shock. He looked at Bruce, his eyes wide beneath the mask. Ivy was breathing heavily and whispered, "wherever the boy is, he's much younger. He probably doesn't remember anything in the last eight years. There is no cure. I made it to be permanent. He's stuck being whatever age he is until he grows back up."

"You have no idea where he went?" Bruce asked.

She shook her head, "no, I had to meet Harley, so I left before the transformation was finished. But, I'm sure it worked. One of his boots were left here, it must have been to big for him."

Dick lowered his head and thought_, "a seven year old Tim wandering around? God this is so much harder than I thought…"_

* * *

_I hope you like it! Please review! _


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters!

CHAPTER 3

"I told you we would get here to early," Roy groaned as they walked away from the airport desk. They had come to catch flight 54, but they had ended up being to early to board the plane.

Jason shook his head, "last time we had to catch a plane we were late and had to wait five hours to catch another one. I'd rather wait a few minutes then a few hours." He held Tim's hand as they walked over to some chairs.

Roy looked to his left and asked, "where the hell did Kory go?"

Jason sat down and Tim sat next to him. He pointed at the gift shop, "there."

There stood Kory looking at a sun dress and soon she disappeared into the store. Roy sighed and flopped down next to Tim. Tim looked at Jason and asked, "can I go see Kory?"

Jason seemed to ponder on the answer before nodding. Tim jumped from his seat happily and ran to the gift shop. Roy sighed and leaned back in the chair, "I swear, you would think he'd be freaked out by us. But, it's like it doesn't even faze him."

Jason ran a hand through his hair, "except for him asking about his parents. He asked about them before bed last night and then again this morning."

"Well, we knew he would do that," Roy said.

Jason just nodded and watched the boy as he followed Kory around the store. He had never seen Kory act so…motherly before. It was strange to him. He was used to the flirt who wanted to have sex with guys. But, now suddenly she had become a mother figure to Tim. The kid that had become kind of like a son figure to Jason in the past two weeks.

But, he didn't think he was near old enough to be Tim's father. Neither was Kory old enough to be his mother.

Jason looked over and Roy who had his eyes closed. Roy had become kind of like the uncle figure to Tim. Jason shook his head…this was so confusing.

But, a week ago they had to use their connections to get a fake birth certificate for Tim. They needed it to get him a passport. The birth certificate said that Tim's last name was Todd. Which was a lie, but they had all decided it was best to give him a relation to one of themselves.

After about fifteen minutes Jason saw Tim and Kory walking back. Tim had a tiny bag and Kory had about three large ones. As soon as they made it to the two men, Kory dropped the bags on Roy, who had been dozing off.

"Hey!" He shouted.

Kory smiled, "carry those for me, please."

Roy glared and Jason just shook his head and looked at Tim. "What's that?" He asked pointing at the plastic bag.

Tim smiled, his tooth still missing, and reached into the bag. "Kory bought me this," he pulled out a small teddy bear that was about the size of Jason's hand.

Jason smiled at the boy. He had never had a soft spot for anyone, but for some reason Tim just…he didn't know.

"I want to name him," Tim mumbled staring at the bear closely.

"Then name him," Jason said.

Tim sat down in his seat between Roy and Jason, Kory had sat on the other side of Roy. He seemed to be studying the bear closely until he nodded in satisfaction. Roy asked, "pick a name?"

Tim nodded, "Grayson."

Both Jason and Roy's heads snapped up to look at each other. Jason asked quickly, "why Grayson?"

Tim petted the bear's head, "because, when I was real little I went to the circus and there were these people named the flying Graysons. A mommy, daddy, and a son. I can't remember his name…I think it was…no I can't remember. But, a bad thing happened at the circus."

"What bad thing," Jason whispered.

He had a feeling he already knew.

"The mommy and daddy fell," Tim whispered hugging the bear closely. "And they…they didn't get up. The son was crying an awful lot. It was really scary."

Everyone was silent and Tim mumbled, "I have bad dreams about them sometimes. Mommy says that it's ok. She says that it just scared me and that they'll go away. I hope they go away."

Tim looked up at Jason with wide eyes. He asked, "I hear you having bad dreams sometimes. What do you dream about?"

Roy and Kory were quiet as Jason stared at the boy. All three knew it was an innocent question, and that Tim meant no harm in asking it. He was just a curious kid, and the truth was they had all heard Jason have nightmares at least once. Tim more than any of them since the two shared a room.

Jason leaned forward and pressed a kiss on Tim's forehead. A voice over the intercom said_, "flight 54 boarding."_

Jason used this as an excuse and stood saying, "we need to go."

Quickly he grabbed his suitcase that also had some of Tim's clothes in it. He took Tim by the hand and Kory looked at Roy who was struggling with the bags. She smirked and grabbed most of them. He growled, "I could have carried them."

She smiled, "of course you could have."

Tim walked beside Jason looking around at all the people. He held his bear closely to his chest. They went through the metal detectors and walked up to the woman at the door. They all showed her their tickets and boarded the plane.

They sat in coach, meaning only three per row. Kory, Jason, and Tim all got a row together and Roy got the one across the aisle.

Tim sat by the window, Jason in the middle, and Kory on the end. Tim immediately looked out the window smiling as he held his bear. Roy sat in his row and smiled, "looks like I've got this one all to myself."

Jason smirked and said, "I wouldn't be to sure about that."

He pointed to the front of the aisle where a large couple were yelling at one another. "Randy! Where the hell are our seats!" The large woman yelled.

"Shut up woman, row 67!" The man shouted back.

Roy looked up and over his row read 67 in large letters.

"Oh God no, hey Kory, switch seats with me," Roy said quickly.

"No," she smirked back.

Jason was smirking also and he looked at Tim who was smiling brightly. Yep, it was going to be a long flight for a certain archer.

* * *

Jason and Roy watched as Tim splashed around the water with Kory. They had never seen the woman act like this, but she seemed years younger when with Tim. They had spent the whole day at the beach. Sure Tim's cheeks were a slight pink color from a sunburn that the sunscreen couldn't keep him safe from. But, that was a small price to pay for the fun he had been having.

Roy looked at Jason and asked, "so did you get blueprints to Abigail Liams' house?"

Jason nodded, "yeah, I got them. We just got to get in, kill her boyfriend and get out. Job done."

"It's simple enough, why were we hired for this anyway?" Roy asked.

"We weren't hired, I hired us myself," Jason sighed.

"Why?" Roy asked confused.

Jason leaned forward and sat on the edge of the chair, "the guy has been messing with some of my trade flow. I need him out of the way. That's the only way we make money to pay for apartments and motels. Plus, groceries and all of Kory's clothes."

Roy smirked, "she does like clothes."

"A little to much," Jason mumbled.

Jason looked up at the sky, the sun was going down. They had literally been here all day. He stood and called, "time to go!"

Tim's head jerked in his direction and immediately he and Kory started to walk out of the water. He walked across the sand over to Jason and smiled up at the man. Jason smiled back and picked up a towel, then wrapped it around the boy's small body. Jason picked the boy up and Tim wrapped his arms around Jason's neck.

Once they made it back to the suite, Jason set the boy down. "Go take a shower," Jason ordered. Tim nodded and ran happily to the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. A few minutes later the sound of running water filled the room.

Jason sat on the couch with a sigh. Kory was drying her hair when she asked, "when are we leaving?"

"As soon as I get him to bed," Jason answered.

"Alright, I will go change," she said simply, leaving the room.

A few minutes later Tim emerged from the bathroom with a towel around him. He scurried off to the bedroom to change into some pajamas. Roy sat on the couch next to Jason and asked, "so is taking care of him easy?"

Jason shook his head, "it's exhausting…but I don't care. I'm not giving him back to Bruce for him to get the kid killed. It's not going to happen."

Roy held up his hands, "I get it. I know you won't and even if you wanted to Kory would fight you for him."

Jason smirked, "she would, wouldn't she? She likes the kid, I swear she's like some kind of mom."

"You have no idea…" Roy mumbled.

Jason looked at him quickly and asked, "what are you talking about?"

Roy sighed, "I was talking to the kid the other day. You were crashing on the couch and Kory was…shopping of course. He accidentally called you daddy."

Jason's eyes widened, "what?"

Roy nodded, "he said these exact words 'yesterday daddy and I…I mean Jason and I-.' He didn't mean to of course, but he didn't seem bothered by it. He just shook his head and kept right on talking. He's done the same to Kory…he called her mommy to her face the other day. She didn't correct him or anything, just let him call her that. Jason…the kid is getting confused on who is his family and who isn't."

"Who is his family then?" Jason asked glaring.

Roy shrugged, "I don't know…"

Jason growled, "the answer to that question is simply, Roy. We're his family now. I don't care what he calls me, as long as he's not with Bruce."

"Jason, you can't just get rid of the kid's past," Roy whispered. "I mean…he has other family. You don't think Bruce and Dick are going to come looking for him?"

"I know they will, but I'm not giving him up," Jason growled and stood quickly. "I have to go put him to bed."

With that he left the room. Roy sighed quietly and leaned against the couch.

Jason walked to Tim's room and opened the door. The boy was sitting on the bed watching the small T.V. in the corner of the room with Grayson the bear in his lap. Jason walked over to the T.V. and turned it off. Tim whined, "Jason, five more minutes, please!"

Jason shook his head smiling a little, "sorry kid, bedtime."

He sat on the edge of the bed and Tim situated himself under the covers. He held the bear close and seemed to be studying Jason. Jason raised an eyebrow and asked, "what?"

Tim but his lip and whispered. "Jason…I'm confused."

"About what?" Jason asked.

Tim titled his head and asked, "are Kory and you my mommy and daddy now?"

The question seemed so childish, Jason almost wanted to laugh. But, the seriousness on Tim's face, and the confusion, made him think twice about doing so. He leaned forward and asked, "what do you think a mommy and daddy is?"

Tim answered, "people who love you…and they care about you a lot. They take care of you and you live with them. You and Kory take care of me and I live with you two. I think you guys love me a lot…so does that make you my mommy and daddy?"

Jason sighed and ran a hand through Tim's damp hair, "I…what do you think, Tim? Whatever you think isn't wrong."

Tim smiled, "I think you two are my mommy and daddy."

Jason leaned forward and placed his head against Tim's, "then that's what we are."

Silently he kissed Tim's forehead and leaned back. Tim yawned a small yawn and mumbled sleepily, "I love you."

Jason couldn't help the way his eyes widened. Tim's eyes closed and within seconds the boy's breathing was even. Jason smiled a little and whispered back, "love you too buddy…"

* * *

Dick stared at the computer screen. His eyes drooped in the slightest as he tried to stay awake. He and Bruce hadn't slept in the past two weeks Tim had been missing. Very small naps and way to much coffee had kept the awake.

He had been watching security footages from streets cameras hoping one would show the route Tim took the night he disappeared. And so far he had gotten a whole lot of nothing.

Angrily he pushed the keyboard off of the table and slammed his hands down. He was frustrated. How hard is it to find a seven year old? He couldn't think of anyone who would recognize him. Not many villains knew their identities.

"Damnit Tim, where the hell are you," he growled as he glared at the screen.

He turned quickly when he heard the sound of the bat mobile entering the cave. It echoed against the walls and he watch as Bruce climbed out and walked towards him. He had what looked like a DVD in his hand.

Once he walked up to Dick he handed the younger man the DVD. "What's this?" Dick asked eyeing it curiously.

"Footage from the night Tim went missing, put it in," Bruce ordered.

Dick did so placing the DVD into the computer. Silently he watched as it downloaded and it showed the streets of downtown Gotham.

Bruce said, "fast forward it to 2:05 A.M."

Dick nodded and pressed the button to speed the video up. He watched the clock in the corner of the screen and stopped in once it got to 2:05 A.M.

The younger man narrowed his eyes as he studied the screen. They focused on a small figure walking by, his clothes much to large for his small frame.

"Timmy," Dick whispered.

Bruce nodded, "he was in downtown Gotham at that time, guess who was also spotted in that part of town working a job?"

Dick looked at Bruce and asked, "who?"

"Jason," Bruce answered.

Dick's eyes widened, "Jason? Do you think he took Tim? Or…do you think he…" He trailed off.

Bruce shook his head, "no, because the two of them and two others were caught on video in an airport taking a plane to Anguilla Island. I think Jason and his "team" have a job there."

"So he took Tim with him…did Tim look scared or anything," Dick asked confused.

Bruce sighed shaking his head, "no…he seemed perfectly fine. He was smiling, he seemed ok. Jason must not have told him something. Tim must be going by whatever he's being told."

Dick shook his head and growled, "there's no telling what he told Tim. He probably told him we were the baddies here. We need to get there."

Bruce nodded and both started grabbing equipment. They would get their youngest back…

* * *

_Hope you like it! Please review!_


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Tim watched in confusion as the three adults left the hotel room. He watched through the window as they started out into the night. He had woken up when Jason had left his room because Jason had shut the door a little to loudly. The child had heard them talking about a woman named Abigail Laims. He had never heard of the woman and soon curiosity overtook the child and he climbed from his bed that was by the window.

He changed quickly into some jeans, a t-shirt, and an oversized hoodie. The island was warm during the day, but got chilly at night. He grabbed a pass key that was on counter since they had taken the spare, and he left the hotel.

It didn't take him long to find the three. He had always been good at finding people. He couldn't deny that the way they were dressed was kind of weird. He remembered Jason wearing the same clothes when he and Tim had met in the alleyway, besides the helmet. But, he had never seen Roy and Kory dressed so strangely.

He followed behind them making sure not to be noticed. He didn't know why it felt natural for him to be able to blend into the shadows. He managed to stay out of sight and followed the three all the way to a large home.

He was to far away from the three to hear them talking, but soon they started going towards the house. Tim looked at them confused because Jason had a gun and Roy had his bow. He had seen the weapons before, but he didn't know why they had them with them at the time.

The boy waited a few minutes before following them. He hid behind some bushes that were in the backyard and watched. The mansion was a glass house and he could clearly see the three entering the home. Tim's eyes moved to the second story. There was a man sitting at his computer and a woman who was sitting on the bed. She had a book and was talking to the man as his eyes scanned the computer.

Tim tilted his head as the three made their way to the second story of the house. He pushed a few branches of the bush out of the way to get a better view and watched as the three stood in front of the door of the bedroom.

Suddenly Jason kicked down the door and the three stormed the room. Tim's eyebrows furrowed in confusion as the they pointed their weapons at the couple. The woman stood from the bed and put her hands up, the man did the same standing from the chair.

Tim could tell Jason was telling the man to do something because the man quickly turned around and started pressing a bunch of buttons on the computer. Then the man turned back around, pulling a CD from the computer with him. Slowly he handed it to Jason and Tim felt his heart leap at what happened next…

Jason fired a gunshot hitting the man between the eyes. The man fell to the ground instantly and Tim's breath hitched when he saw the woman grab a gun from the bedside table. Kory quickly shot something green, that Tim didn't recognize. It hit the woman in the chest and she fell to the ground.

Tim gripped the grass under his hands and his eyes watered. Scary. That was the only way the child could describe it. Jason had been…scary…and in Tim's eyes that was strange.

His young mind couldn't comprehend what Jason had just done. Tim knew what guns did. He had seen movies. He knew guns killed people and hurt them. That you were only supposed to use them when you knew how to so that you don't hurt anyone. Jason clearly knew how to…but he had hurt someone.

Tim watched as Jason looked around outside of the house. The man was making sure there had been no other witnesses. Tim held his breath watching. Surely Jason wouldn't see him because he was safe behind the bushes. Safe from the scary Jason. Jason was scary when he had the red thing on his head. That had to be it. The red thing made Jason scary. If he took it off he would be back to normal. That's how Tim saw it. No helmet he was good, helmet, he was bad…

Tim bit his lip when he noticed Jason had stopped looking around and instead he was looking straight at him. Tim couldn't see his face, but he knew the man's eyes were wide. Out of pure terror of the red helmet, Tim stood and ran out of the backyard and towards the street.

Jason had watched as Tim ran out of the yard. He swore and looked at Roy and Kory. He ordered, "you two get this cleaned up, I have a problem."

With that he ran from the room, leaving two confused people behind…

Jason chased Tim about two blocks. The boy had turned down an alley in some attempt to hide from the man. Jason followed him and caught up with the running boy. He grabbed Tim's arm and yanked him back.

He asked, "why aren't you at the hotel?"

Tim started to hit Jason as hard as he could trying to escape the man's grip. Jason tried to gain control over the boy by grabbing his arms, but Tim only kicked. He was forced to drag the kicking Tim over to the brick wall and place the boy's back against it. Tim screamed, "no! Let go!"

For the first time Jason raised his voice at the child, "Timothy! Stop moving, now!"

Immediately Tim stopped moving in shock. He looked up at Jason breathing fast. Tears were streaming his face and he shook his head and closed his eyes. The boy whispered, "make it go away."

"What? Make what go away?" Jason asked loosening his grip on Tim's arms. When Tim didn't answer Jason used his right hand to touch Tim's face. He asked again in a whisper, "make what go away?"

"The helmet," Tim croaked. "The helmet is bad."

Jason nodded and said, "ok, I have to let go of your arms though, you can't run off, understand?"

Without opening his eyes Tim nodded and Jason let go and quickly took off the helmet. He dropped it and cupped Tim's face, "ok, the helmet's gone."

Tim's eyes snapped open to show his bloodshot eyes from crying. In a split second Tim had his arms around Jason's neck and he was crying. Jason quickly picked the boy up and Tim wrapped his legs around Jason's waist. Jason whispered, "shh, you're ok, you're safe."

"Why'd you do it?" Tim sobbed into Jason's shoulder. "Guns…they hurt people. You hurt that man. You're not supposed to do that."

Jason rubbed Tim's back he mumbled, "sometimes you have to hurt people, Tim. It's just like that sometimes. I had to hurt him because he was making it hard to get the money that I need to take care of you. He was a bad guy anyway."

Tim croaked, "you have to hurt people?"

Jason nodded, "sometimes."

Jason knew he shouldn't be telling this to Tim. That he was taking advantage of how naïve Tim was and how young the child was. It wasn't fair for Jason to do that, but he didn't want Tim to think he was a monster…

He'd rather influence Tim then the boy be afraid…

After a few minutes Jason managed to calm Tim down and his communicator beeped. Still holding Tim, he reached into his pocket and pulled it out. "What?" He asked, knowing it was Roy.

"_We can't go back to the hotel," _Roy's voice said quickly.

"Why not?" Jason asked.

"_The bat and bird are at the hotel, Jason. They just got there right before Kory and I, we nearly walked in on them while they were searching the hotel room. We have to get off the island, now."_

Jason groaned, "alright…um, damn, we can't get a flight this late. I guess we can try our luck with taking a boat. People leave them tied up all the time without anyone watching them. I can probably hot wire one. We can ride to St. Marteen island, it shouldn't take to long."

"_Sounds like a plan, meet you at the south docks?" _Roy asked.

Jason replied, "yeah."

Quickly he hung up and told Tim, "alright Tim, we've got to go."

Slowly he set the boy down and Tim looked up at him and said, "but, Grayson is still at the hotel."

Jason sighed and grabbed Tim's hand, "I'm sorry, but we can't get him. I'll buy you another one, a better one than Grayson."

Tim asked, "and a shirt? Kory let me buy Grayson a shirt with his name on it, can I buy a shirt with the new bear's name on it?"

Jason nodded quickly, "yeah, sure, come on."

With that they walked out of the alley, the helmet left on the ground…forgotten…

* * *

Jason and Tim made it to the docks a few minutes after Roy and Kory. Jason asked, "how long have they been there?"

"They had only been there about ten minutes when we got there, its been about twenty since then. So half an hour," Roy replied.

"Who?" Tim asked.

Jason shook his head, "uh…no one. Here, Roy take him." He let go of Tim's hand passing it on to Roy's. He climbed on the boat and immediately began to hotwire it.

Tim looked at Roy and asked, "could you go back and get Grayson?"

"No Tim, none of us can go back," Jason growled from the inside of the boat.

Tim stuck out his lip out and sighed.

Kory said, "I'll get you a new one."

"Jason said the same thing, but I like Grayson better," Tim mumbled.

Suddenly the boat's motor turned on and Jason stood. He walked over to the edge of the boat and held out his hands. Roy picked Tim up and handed him over to Jason. Jason sat the boy on one of the chairs and picked up a life jacket that was sitting on the floor. Tim said, "I can swim."

"Yeah, well…you're just going to wear one anyway," Jason replied.

Once Jason got it fixed up Roy climbed in. He turned to Kory and asked, "are you coming?"

She shook her head, "I'll fly overhead."

With that she took off. Jason started to steer the boat out of the docks. They needed to get out of here…soon…

* * *

As soon as Dick and Bruce made sure the hotel room was cleared they began to search it. Dick couldn't describe the disappointment when he had found that there was no Tim here. He had to restrain himself from punching the wall in frustration. He started to walk from room to room.

The kitchen had half eaten cereal bowls and the living room had a few toys. That told both Bruce and Dick that a child had clearly been here. And that child must have been Tim. Silently Dick walked to the room he assumed was Tim's since it had children's clothes all over the floor and toys scattered around.

The bed was unmade and Dick walked over to it. Lying on its stomach was a small bear and Dick picked it up. When he turned it over he read the shirt and in messy letters it said, "GRAYSON".

Dick's breath hitched and he turned to see Bruce in the doorway. He held up the bear, "look."

Bruce stared at it a moment and asked, "he remembers the circus?"

"Yeah," Dick said in a whisper.

Bruce cleared his throat, "we need to leave before we lose them again. They must have cleared out fast if they didn't take any of Tim's stuff or their stuff."

Dick nodded and Bruce left the room. Silently he followed the older man…still holding Grayson the bear in his hand…

* * *

Hope you like it! Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Jason sat holding a sleeping Tim. They had been sitting in the mall for a few hours having to buy all new clothes since theirs had to be left on the other island. Kory didn't mind though, since she liked to shop. But, Tim had been so exhausted since he hadn't gotten to sleep at all the night before.

Right now Jason sat on a bench in front of the dressing rooms. He had Tim leaning against his chest, the small child being in his lap. The boy had fallen asleep as soon as they had sat down. Jason was waiting for Roy to change out of his Arsenal outfit, while Kory had once again gone off to find Tim some clothes.

Jason absentmindedly ran a hand through Tim's hair. He was trying to figure out a way off the island. He had recently realized they had left their passports at the hotel. Which really pissed him off to no end.

Tim shifted slightly in his sleep and Jason looked down at him. The boy had bags under his eyes from being so exhausted. He had been slightly afraid the boy was _to_ tired…

He looked up when Roy walked out. He was wearing a pair of faded jeans and a green t-shirt. He smirked, "the kid pass out?"

Jason nodded, "out like a light."

Roy carried his Arsenal outfit out of the dressing room and asked, "where's Kory?"

Right before Jason answered Kory walked back up to them, like always, carrying at least three giant bags of clothes. She held out a blanket to Jason and ordered, "wrap him in this."

Jason raised an eyebrow, "he has on a hoodie."

"It's cold outside," Kory said simply.

Jason didn't feel like arguing so he took the blanket and wrapped it loosely around the seven year old. Tim's face scrunched in his sleep, but he did not wake.

"Ok, let's go find a hotel, I'm exhausted," Roy said.

Jason nodded and stood, cradling Tim against his chest. The boy must have been really tired…

This worried Jason…

* * *

Jason was asleep in the hotel bed. They had finally found a place that wasn't booked. He was resting peacefully when a someone poked him in the ribs and whispered, "Jason?"

Jason's eyes snapped open and his eyes focus on the small shadow in the dark room. He sat up on one elbow and asked, "Tim? What's wrong?"

"I don't feel good," Tim said quietly.

Jason sat up on the edge of the bed. Quickly he put his hand on Tim's forehead and cheeks. He was burning up…

"What doesn't feel good?" Jason asked turning on the light. Tim's face was pale and he was sweating.

"My stomach," Tim mumbled holding it. Jason's eyes widened when he saw the way Tim's face contorted.

Quickly he picked the boy up and made his way to the bathroom. He set the boy in front of the toilet and Tim started to empty the contents of his stomach. Jason grimaced and rubbed the child's back. Once Tim finished he leaned back away from the toilet and took a shaky breath. Jason saw how the boy's bangs were plastered to his forehead with sweat.

Suddenly Jason jumped when Roy's voice asked, "is he sick?"

Jason nodded, "I need something to take his temperature with."

Roy replied, "well luckily while Kory was going shop crazy she bought another med kit. I'll go get it."

He left the bathroom and Jason kneeled next to Tim. He sat on his bottom and pulled the child to him. "Is it just your stomach?" Jason asked as he tried to comfort the boy.

Tim shook his head, "my body hurts and my head."

Jason nodded and felt his worry grow. What if this had something to do with his deaging?

Roy returned and he handed the thermometer to Jason. Silently Jason placed it under Tim's tongue until it beeped. He removed it and looked at it. It read 103 degrees Fahrenheit.

"Oh God, he's burning up," Jason mumbled. Immediately he handed the thermometer back to Roy and stood bringing Tim with him. He carried the boy back to his room and laid the child on the bed.

He dampened a rag and placed it on the boy's head. Roy brought him a few fever pills and a glass of water for Tim. Along with a bucket in case the child's stomach turned inside out again.

Tim mumbled sleepily, "Jay…I don't feel good."

Jason whispered, "I know Tim…you're going to be fine though. I promise."

He kissed Tim forehead and laid down next to him. Everything would be ok…

* * *

Jason laid next to the sick Tim on the bed. He ran his hand through Tim's damp hair that was soaked with sweat. The boy was terribly pale and the skin under his eyes were a deep purple color. It had been two days and Tim's condition showed no signs of improving. His fever had risen to 104.3 degrees.

Way to high…

The three adults had been worried and Jason the most out of the three. He barely left Tim's side and when he did it was for a brief amount of time. He couldn't take Tim to a doctor of course. He had no records for the child and Jason knew the doctors couldn't help. This had something to do with the deaging.

Jason looked up when the bedroom door opened. Roy walked in with a cup of water and a plate with a sandwich on it. "Thought I'd bring you something," Roy mumbled entering the room. He set the food on the bedside table and grimaced when he looked down at Tim.

He asked, "has he thrown up anymore?"

Jason shook his head, "he doesn't have anything else to throw up…"

Roy nodded and after a few moments of silence he left the room, closing the door behind himself. Jason sat up on the bed and grabbed the glass of water. Gently he took Tim into his lap. The child whimpered and Jason whispered, "come on Tim, wake up."

Tim's eyes opened slowly. He was clearly having trouble focusing on Jason. "Here, you need to drink some water," Jason said quietly pressing the glass to Tim's lips. He poured it slowly into Tim's mouth so that the boy wouldn't choke. Soon, Tim refused to drink anymore.

He set the glass on the table and laid Tim back onto the pillow. Tim croaked, "Jason, please make it go away."

With that the boy passed out again. Jason stood from the bed grabbing his communicator. He would call the last person her ever thought he would for help…

Talia Al Ghul…

* * *

So this is a shorter chapter, so I thought it would be ok to go ahead and post it. Plus my date got canceled so I had some free time to get it up here. :) Hope you like it! Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

Talia hadn't expected the call she had gotten from Jason. In all reality she was quite pleased that the man had called her. Even if no one believed it, she felt for Jason. She had been there through his recovery. They had spent that night together…

She cared for Jason. He frustrated her of course, at times, like he did most people. Especially his bat family. But, she could see a different side to him that most couldn't. Talia knew he didn't like her though. And he wouldn't have called if it hadn't had been an emergency. So she took the quickest helicopter they had to the hotel.

She exited the helicopter that had landed on the top of the hotel. She carried a bag that had medicines in it. Jason hadn't explained everything, but only said that someone was sick. She owed him a favor and she always repaid her debts.

Talia saw the man standing at the stop of the roof staircase, staring at her. He had on no mask, nor a helmet. Just his face, which was something Talia hadn't seen in a long time. She gave a small smile, which of course he did not return.

"Jason, it's a pleasure to see you again," she stated politely.

He nodded, "follow me."

She turned and looked at her guards. Silently she waved them off and they bowed before leaving. She knew Jason wouldn't hurt her. He wasn't stupid enough to open that can of worms.

They walked down the stairs in silence until Talia asked, "may I ask why I am here, Jason? I believe my long flight deserves and explanation."

"I'll explain," Jason mumbled once they made it to the door. He used the key card to get in. Talia saw a woman and a man sitting in the living area of the suite. The woman seemed to glare at her, but she did not return it. She would not be so "low".

The man did nothing but stare at her. They must have known who she was, but they did not say anything. Talia just continued to follow Jason to the bedroom.

The room was dimly lit, the only light coming from the lamp on a beside table. In the corner of the room was a bed where a small form lay. Talia followed Jason over to the bed and she looked down to see a child. His bangs were pressed onto his forehead with sweat and he was pale. He was shaking and his eyes were closed with a pained expression on his small face.

"My God," she whispered. She looked over at Jason and asked, "is he yours?"

Jason glared, "he mine as well be mine. I've been taking care of him."

"What happened?" She asked setting her bag down and inspected the boy closer.

"He was deaged by Poison Ivy. I'm not sure how she did it, but it made him eight years younger. Since your father has been using the Lazuras Pit so long, I thought maybe it was a side effect or something," Jason explained.

She nodded with an understanding expression, "yes, it is a side effect. Luckily you called in time. He would have died without treatment."

She immediately started to dig through her bag. Jason asked, "why?"

"The body can only take so much stress, Jason. The first few times my father was resurrected, he would simply die a few weeks later. Soon doctors were able to figure out exactly why. The body's put under to much stress and it eventually starts to eat away at its own strength," she said simply.

Jason looked confused, "what about when I was resurrected?"

"We got to where we would inject the cure into the body before we resurrected it in the pits. We injected you before even bringing you back," she explained.

She pulled out a vial with green liquid and filled a syringe with it. Jason grabbed her wrist and said, "if it hurts him-"

"Calm down, Jason. I would never harm your child, even if he is by blood or not," she sighed.

Slowly Jason's hand released her wrist and allowed her to take Tim's arm. Slowly she pressed the needle into the crease of his elbow. Tim grimaced in his sleep, but did not wake. Soon she pulled the needle out and rubbed the injection sight with her thumb.

"There," she said standing back to her full height.

Putting the stuff back into the bag she explained, "he should be fine by morning. Probably a little tired, but fine otherwise."

Jason nodded silently and looked at Tim with soft and relieved eyes. Talia saw the way Jason was looking at the child. Like a father does their own. She asked, "are you sure he's not yours?"

He whispered back running a hand through Tim's hair, "I wish he was. Then I wouldn't have to worry about people trying to take him back."

"Take him back?" Talia asked.

Jason shook his head, "you don't recognize him? Well you wouldn't understand anyway."

"No," she replied. "Please Jason, help me understand."

He sighed, "he's Bruce's partner. Tim Drake. I found him wandering around on his own after the deaging. I guess it counts as kidnapping, but I don't care. I'm not going to give him up easily. Bruce clearly can't keep a kid safe."

"And you can?" Talia asked.

He glared, "shut up. I'm clearly doing a better job then he did."

She looked at him confused, "are you even trying to cure him?"

Jason looked away. She nodded, "you aren't. You want him to stay this way…don't you? You want him to grow up in this sort of life. You want him to be your child."

When Jason said nothing Talia continued, "I've never seen you care for anyone, Jason. It's just strange for me is all. The only people I have seen you show any compassion over is Bruce and the other bat clan members. But, never have I seen you care so much over one person. Enough to sacrifice so much for. But, maybe you aren't doing what is best for him. Maybe you should try to cure the deaging."

"I already ran tests, there's nothing in his bloodstream that indicates that he was ever drugged," Jason growled.

Talia nodded and said, "if you would allow it I could take a blood sample back to the palace. I could find out for sure if this deaging is actually permanent."

Jason seemed to ponder on his answer before nodding. Talia pulled out another syringe and drew blood from Tim. Jason was glad he was asleep. He knew how much Tim hated needles…

Once again, she put away the syringe after putting the blood into a vial. She grabbed her bag and said, "I need to be going. My father doesn't realize where I am. I'm sure if he knew about this he would want to get involved, so I took the liberty of keeping it from him."

Jason nodded, his face expressionless. He walked the woman to the door and once she was gone he sucked in a deep breath. Roy asked, "did she…fix him?"

Jason nodded, "he should be fine by morning."

He knew they wanted to asked more questions, but he didn't want to answer any. He left the room walking back towards the bedroom where he closed the door behind himself.

He walked silently over to the bed where Tim's body lay. He pressed his hand against Tim's forehead and sighed in relief. His fever was already going down. He sat on the edge of the bed and allowed relief to run through his body.

He laid down next to the child and for the first time in days he actually slept…

* * *

Jason's eyes snapped open when he felt someone shaking him. Over him was Tim with a worried look on his face. Jason sat up quickly and asked,"what's wrong?"

Tim shook his head and placed a finger over his mouth making a shush sound. He whispered, "some guys are out there…Kory and Roy went to go get breakfast and these guys showed up. They broke the door down. I locked the bedroom door and they don't know we're here."

"What guys?" Jason asked.

Tim bit his lip, "they have on masks and one is wearing black and the other has a bird on his chest."

Jason swore under his breath and grabbed a gun from the bedside table. He touched Tim's forehead and asked, "are you feeling any better?"

Tim nodded. He wasn't pale anymore and the bags under his eyes had faded. Jason quickly nodded back and got up pulling Tim with him. He gently pushed Tim under the bed and said, "don't come out until I say so. Stay quiet no matter what you hear. Do _not _come out, understand?"

Tim nodded and pushed himself under the bed some more. Jason stood and walked over to the door, the gun facing the floor. Quickly he unlocked it and walked out his gun at the ready.

Bruce and Dick looked at him surprised. They hadn't known that they were still here. They had thought that they had cleared out again. Jason growled, "what the hell do you want?"

At this point Dick wasn't doing a very good job controlling his emotions. He shouted, "what the hell do you think? Where is he?"

"Nightwing," Bruce growled.

"Oh "Dad" you don't have to call him Nightwing, call him Dickie or whatever the hell it is that you call the guy. But, I don't have a clue about what you're talking about," Jason hissed.

Dick said furiously, "oh yeah, you don't? Then why did you clear out so fast from your last hotel, and why was there a kid's toys everywhere? It seems like you're hiding Timmy, where the hell is he, Jason?"

Jason shook his head, not lowering his gun, "you mine as well stop asking, 'cause I'm not giving him to you. No offense, but you two suck at keeping a kid safe."

"And you know how to?" Bruce growled.

Jason smirked, "just as much as you do."

"Jason, you either give him to us willingly, or we fight you for him," Dick hissed.

"Well, it sure as hell isn't going to be willingly," Jason mumbled. Suddenly he fired his gun.

Dick barely moved out of the way of the bullet and it slammed into the wall. Both Batman and Nightwing lunged towards the man. Jason easily blocked the blows, but he knew they were backing him into a corner.

Jason knew he should have thought this out better. He should have just waited for Roy and Kory to get back. He was outnumbered and most of the time he had more room to avoid the threat long enough to create an escape strategy.

He blocked a blow to the head from Nightwing and flipped over one of the couches. He dodged a batarang and it stuck into the wall. Quickly he grabbed it and threw it back, only for the man to dodge it in the same manor Jason had.

Jason flipped back over the couch and threw a punch at Batman's head while dodging a kick from Nightwing. Then suddenly out of his side of his vision he saw a fist flying towards him. It hit him hard making him stumbled off balance.

He got hit again and then again and his vision whirled. He felt a tingling feeling when a hand slammed down on a nerve in his neck, rendering him unconscious…

Dick stood over his brother breathing heavily. He looked back at Batman who was trying to hide his surprise. Dick shook his head, "don't say anything. We need to hurry before his friends show up."

Bruce nodded, "you stand watch I'll go-"

Dick shook his head, "no let me."

Bruce seemed to ponder a moment before giving a stiff nod. Dick turned and started walking towards the bedroom Jason had walked out of.

His eyes scanned the room looking for any sign of Tim. Slowly he walked through the room. He would call out Tim's name, but he knew Tim didn't remember who he was, that they were brothers. Right now Tim was probably scared out of his mind…

After checking the room, Dick checked the last place. Under the bed. He didn't think Jason would hide Tim there since it was such an unoriginal hiding place, but sure enough when he got on his hands and knees there was Tim.

"Oh Timmy," Dick whispered seeing the boy. There were tears in Tim's eyes as the child tried to hold back his sobs.

The boy seemed to press himself further into the corner to get away from the man. Dick sighed, knowing that this was going to be hard. He reached under the bed and managed to grab Tim by the shirt. But, it was difficult since the child had started to struggle.

"Stop! Stop! Jason! Help! Jason!" Tim screamed at the top of his lungs.

Dick managed to pull the boy out from the under the bed and he whispered, "shh, Timmy hush, I'm not going to hurt you."

Dick tried to cradle the boy, but Tim only thrashed more. Dick felt a tinge of guilt when he saw the way Tim had started to cry. He was just a scared kid. Dick held the boy so tight against his chest that Tim had to become still. He was sobbing and calling for Jason. Dick kissed the top of Tim's head and whispered soothingly, "I know you don't understand right now, but it'll be ok."

Tim cried, "you can't take people from their mommies and daddies!"

"What," Dick asked shocked.

Tim was choking on his sobs so Dick didn't get an answer. He supposed he could ask about it once they were at the manor. The boy was so exhausted that he slumped against Dick and allowed the man to pick him up. Dick grabbed a blanket and draped it over Tim's head so he wouldn't be able to see Jason's unconscious body.

With that he carried the boy out his room. He had his baby brother back, even if Tim didn't know him, at least he was safe…

* * *

_I know the fight scene was to short, but the truth is I suck at fight scenes. It's like...I can picture them beating the crap out of each other in my head, but I can't get it into word form. So please forgive me for that. :)_

_Hope you like it! Please review!_


	7. Chapter 7

AN: So I was reading the reviews and they made me so happy! So I decided to go ahead and post this chapter. It's short, but hey, it's an update right? So I hope you like it! Enjoy!

CHAPTER 7

Dick laid exhausted in the bed next to Tim. The boy hadn't stopped crying since they had gotten to the manor. Bruce was downstairs busy running blood samples through the computer trying to figure out how to reverse Ivy's toxins.

Tim had his face shoved in the pillow and he cried. Dick had thought Tim would eventually cry himself to sleep, but he had been crying for four hours straight. Dick tried to soothe him by rubbing his back and humming to him, but it wasn't working. Finally Dick whispered, "Timmy, you're ok, you're safe here."

"NO! I want Jason!" Tim screamed into the pillow.

Dick grimaced and sat up on the bed sitting Indian style. He pulled Tim into his lap and the child was to exhausted to resist the physical contact. He asked, "what was it you were saying about mommies and daddies?"

Tim whimpered, "I said you can't take people away from them."

This statement had been bothering Dick. What exactly had Jason told the child?

Dick ran a hand through Tim's hair and asked, "who do you think your daddy is, Tim?"

The simple reply came only seconds later, "Jason."

Anger flared through Dick. He shook his head and whispered, "no he isn't Tim, he's not your father."

Tim started to cry, "yes he is!"

"No Tim," Dick said a little more forcefully than he had intended. The boy became stiff and was whimpering with fear.

Dick sighed and whispered, "sorry…I'm not angry with you, Tim. Jason lied, he's not your dad."

"He said I could choose for him to be my daddy or not and I chose for him to be, he is my daddy," Tim stated proudly.

Dick, out of pure instinct lifted Tim up to where he was face to face with the child. "Listen to me Tim, Jason isn't your daddy. He's just not. You can't pick your fathers, trust me. Right now, Bruce is your surrogate father, do you know who your real daddy was?"

Tim nodded, "Jack Drake and my mommy is Janet Drake."

"Do you know what happened to them?" Dick asked almost hoping that the child did, but Tim only shook his head.

Tim mumbled, "Jason said he would explain to me where they were. I guess they're on that boat ride that they had been planning."

Dick shook his head and pulled Tim into a gentle embrace. He rubbed Tim's back and closed his eyes asking, "do you know what it means when someone dies?"

Tim nodded into Dick's chest, "it means they're not here anymore…they're gone and they don't come back."

Dick took a deep breath and whispered, "Timmy…your mommy and daddy…they died."

Tim stiffened again. He was silent a long moment before whimpering, "no…you're a liar."

Dick kissed the side of Tim's head and said, "I wish I was, Timmy."

Tim had started to cry again. Dick sighed…another few hours of this…

* * *

Jason's eyes opened slowly when he heard someone calling his name. Over him were the blurry faces of Roy and Kory. Roy was shaking him hard and Jason shoved him away annoyed. He sat up and rubbed the back of his neck where the nerve had been hit.

"Jason, what the hell happened?" Roy asked.

Jason shook his head and asked, "where's Tim?"

Roy bit his lip and looked at Kory. He mumbled, "we were hoping you knew, we turned the place inside out looking for him."

Jason felt himself fill with rage and he stood slamming his fist against the wall. It left a large hole and he growled, "they took him."

He couldn't believe it. Damn it! He had failed to keep one of the only things that meant anything to him safe. Leaning his head against the wall he closed his eyes in some attempt to calm himself. He needed to focus for Tim's sake.

"Who?" Roy asked standing.

"Bruce and Dickie Bird," Jason spat the names out like poison.

Jason looked at the two other people in the room. Roy looked almost sad and Kory looked pissed. Like…mama bear pissed…

Jason growled, "we need to go."

"Where?" Roy asked almost concerned.

Jason glared at him, "Gotham City."

He would get his child back. Whether it meant killing Bruce and Dick or not...

* * *

_So I hope you like it and I've got some news. Chapter 8 (The next chapter) will be the second to last chapter. So this is kind of like the third to last chapter! Can you believe that? I can't. _


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Second to last chapter! Ahhh! Ok, so here it is, the second to last chapter. I guess you've noticed that I've been updating pretty much everyday and that's because I'm off for summer break and I've had **nothing **to do. So I'm going to have the last chapter up tomorrow! Hope you like it! Enjoy!

CHAPTER 8

Tim held his arm after Bruce, once again, took another syringe full of blood. His eyes watered and he cried every time the man took out a needle. He wanted to be with Jason right now. Not with these people. They were poking him with needles and he was scared. Plus what the other man named Dick had said about Jason not being his daddy had upset him.

He sat on a cold metal table, Dick sitting next to him. The man had been trying to make conversation with him, but he just didn't want to talk to anyone. He wanted Jason, that's all…

But, Tim liked the older man that was always in the kitchen. Alfred. He liked him. He was nice and made Tim laugh sometimes. And he didn't poke him with things like the Bruce man did.

"Anything?" Dick's voice asked once Bruce returned to the table.

Bruce shook his head, "nothing. There's nothing in his bloodstream that indicates his deaging."

Tim had heard Jason say the same thing, but he never knew what it meant…

"I don't need to take anymore blood today," Bruce said simply looking at Tim and then at Dick. Tim sighed in relief and Dick jumped off the metal table. He turned around and helped Tim climb off.

Tim guessed that was a dismissal or something because Dick started to lead him back up to the main floor of the manor.

He followed the man staring at the floor. His arm hurt from all the poking and Bruce had also pulled out some of his hair to use for testing. He stopped suddenly slamming into Dick's back.

Dick turned around and said, "you know what, Timmy? I just remembered something, go wait in the living room for me, ok?"

Tim nodded silently and went towards the living area of the manor. He climbed on the large couch and looked at the T.V. that was playing. It was on the news. Nothing interesting…just stuff about gas prices.

Tim looked back at the doorway when Dick returned to the room. He sat on the couch in front of Tim and the child could tell he had something behind his back. He tilted his head and asked, "what do you have?"

Dick moved his arm and showed what he was holding. A teddy bear. Tim's face lit up like a light and he smiled exclaiming, "Grayson!"

Tim grabbed the bear and hugged it closely. He smiled at Dick and asked, "where'd you find him?"

"You left him in the hotel," Dick answered smiling back.

"Jason said he was going to get me a new one, but I got sick so he didn't get to," Tim mumbled.

"You got sick?" Dick asked.

Tim nodded, "yeah, it was real bad and it hurt a lot. But, I woke up a few days later, the day you and Mr. Wayne showed up, and I felt a lot better. I can kind of remember hearing a woman's voice. Not a voice like Kory's, but a different woman…Jason called her Talia. I couldn't really wake up though, they thought I was sleeping but I could hear fine."

Dick nodded a little confused. He would probably need to ask Bruce about that later. Instead he asked Tim, "why'd you name the bear Grayson?"

Tim frowned, "oh…there were these people at the circus once called the flying Graysons…they would swing and catch each other. I even got to take a picture with the mommy, daddy, and the son. But, while the mommy and daddy were swinging they fell. And the son started to cry a lot. That's why I have bad dreams sometimes."

Dick grimaced and whispered, "do you remember the son's name?"

Tim shook his head, "no…he was really nice though."

Dick debated on whether or not he should tell Tim he was the son or not. He decided it would be best not to. It could just cause trouble with Tim and he didn't want that. The boy was finally calming down a bit.

Instead Dick just ruffled the child hair as he watched the play with the bear. He was glad Tim was a little happier then he had been…

Children need to be happy…

* * *

Jason sat in the airport waiting for flight 33 to be called. Kory and Roy sat nearby, none daring to speak to Jason. They all knew the man was angry and they weren't about to set the ticking time bomb off.

Jason was fuming. His heart raced with anger. He knew in his head that they had Tim first, but all they were going to do was get the boy killed. That's all they were capable of doing when it came to children. He had grown close to the child. Closer than he had allowed himself with anyone ever before. Even Bruce.

Jason glared angrily at the ground when suddenly his communicator beeped. He pulled it from his pocket and answered gruffly, "what?"

"_Jason, it's Talia," _the voice said.

Jason sighed, "what?"

"_Well, I thought it would be nice of me to inform you that we were able to find a way to reverse the child's condition, if you would like the cure I could meet you somewhere." _Her voice replied.

Jason looked down at the floor shocked. A cure? They had actually figured out something that not even Batman could? He pondered on whether he wanted it or not…

He thought_, "why? Why would I do that? It'll just turn Tim back into his fifteen year old self. He would just go back to who he was and leave…That was selfish. I shouldn't think like that. But, all Bruce is going to do is get him killed…but what would Tim want? Would he want to go back to normal? Probably…but do I really want him to go back to normal?"_

Suddenly Talia's voice entered his thoughts asking_, "Jason? Are you there?"_

"Yeah…I'm here," He mumbled back.

He had made his decision…

* * *

So tomorrow I'll have the last chapter up! Teehee! :) Hope you liked it! Please review!


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

Jason stood on one of the many rooftops waiting for Talia's helicopter. It landed blowing dirt everywhere as Jason watched the woman exit the helicopter with a small black box. She walked towards him, her hips moving in their usual motion and stopped about a foot away.

"Do you have it?" Jason asked.

She nodded and held out the box, "it should work within seconds. He'll be in pain while it is taking effect. Convulsions and such, but he should be fine."

He took the small box and held it to his side. She asked, "what made you want to change him back?"

Jason shook his head, "I don't…but I'm trying to do what's best for _him. _And if what's best for him means losing him…then so be it."

She smiled a little, "that is very noble of you, Jason."

He shrugged, "yeah well, what can I say?"

She tilted her head, "Jason, you don't have to hide your sorrow. I can tell you don't want to give up your child. But, it shows how much you truly care for him."

Shaking his head Jason mumbled, "I do care about him. And I don't think it's fair. But…I've learned a lot of things in life aren't actually fair. It's just how life works."

They stood in silence before Jason said, "I guess you should go before Ra's noticed you're gone."

She nodded and turned to leave. Jason closed his eyes and suddenly grabbed her arm stopping her. She turned around and he said, "thanks…by the way."

She smiled. It was small, but it was a smile. "You are welcome, Jason."

With that she turned and left.

Jason sighed and held the box. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out his communicator. After a few moments of silence someone finally answered and Jason said, "hey old man, I've got something here for you."

* * *

"He found a cure?" Dick asked disbelievingly as he set Tim on the metal table. The boy was changed into clothing that was much to large for him and he didn't understand why exactly, but he knew that something important was about to happen.

Bruce nodded, "apparently Talia Al Ghul did and she gave it to him."

"How do we know this isn't going to hurt him?" Dick growled.

Shaking his head Bruce replied, "do you really think after all of this he's going to just kill Tim?"

Dick pondered on his answer before sighing, "no…I don't."

Suddenly all three looked at the mouth of the cave when a motor bike road in. Dick and Bruce knew it was Jason, but Tim just stared confused. But, as the man approached them, Tim's face lit up, even brighten then when Dick given him the teddy bear back.

Quickly the child jumped from his place on the metal table and ran towards Jason. He was having to hold up the clothing, but once he got to the man he wrapped his arm around Jason's neck and leaped into the waiting arms.

"Jason!" Tim squealed excitedly.

"Hey buddy," Jason whispered closing his eyes and enjoying Tim's embrace. He stood and Tim wrapped his legs around Jason like a monkey.

Tim pulled his head back and looked at Jason with a bright smile, "I missed you!"

Jason swallowed the small lump in his throat and whispered, "I missed you too."

After a few more moments of hugging Jason carried Tim back to the metal table. Dick asked, "do you have the…curing stuff?"

Jason set the boy down and nodded reaching into his jacket pocket and pulling out the small black box. He opened it and pulled out the vial that was filled with a purple liquid. Jason handed it to Bruce who walked away to find a syringe.

"What's that?" Tim asked.

Jason looked at Dick and then back at the child. He answered, "it's something to make you better."

"Make me better? Am I still sick?" Tim asked.

Jason shook his head, "no Tim…you're not sick. But…it's going to make you older."

Tim tilted his head in confusion not understanding what Jason was saying. "Make me older?" Tim whispered.

Jason nodded and leaned forward whispering in Tim's ear, "after they give it to you I have to leave you. You'll be big enough to take care of yourself."

Tim's jaw dropped and quickly he grabbed Jason's arm and cried, "no! I want you to stay with me!"

Jason tried to hide the pain in his face and he said quietly while running a hand through Tim's hair, "I can't. It's better this way, I promise you."

"You don't want me?" Tim sobbed confused.

Jason shook his head, "no Tim, that's not it at all. God…I wish I could keep you with me. But, I can't. This is what's best for you."

Tim bit his lip, tears trailing down his cheeks. He whispered, "you really are a good daddy…maybe one day you'll have a son you can keep for yourself."

Jason smiled a little, "maybe one day."

He kissed Tim's forehead just as Bruce returned with the syringe. Dick asked, "do you-"

"No…I can't, I just can't do that," Jason said shaking his head.

Dick nodded and watched as Jason took about five large steps away from them. Dick sat on the metal table and pulled Tim close. If Tim convulses he'll need someone to keep him still. Bruce took Tim's arm and position the needle. Tim's eyes were wide and watering with tears as he looked at Jason for guidance. Jason nodded and gave a sad, yet reassuring smile to let Tim know everything was ok.

Tim suddenly felt a pinch in his arm and then burning. A lot of burning throughout his body. He felt himself shaking and crying out in agony as the medicine took effect…Suddenly images were flashing through his mind. Things he remembered. His parents dying, meeting Bruce and Dick, his first flight as Robin. Jason…

It all flashed through his mind in one heap of memories…

The people around him watched as his body shifted back into that of a fifteen year old boy. Jason had to close his eyes not able to watch the pained expression on Tim's face. Then when the screaming stopped he opened them again to see Tim leaning against Dick heavily. He was out of breath and pale, but he was back to normal. His eyes were wide and he staring at the floor clearly trying to focus past the pain that had just invaded his body.

An over whelming sense of relief and sadness washed over Jason. Relief that the boy was alright…but sadness because he had just lost one of the only people who meant anything to him.

He turned and began to walked away. Tim saw this out of the corner of his eye and looked up quickly. He knew what Jason had done. That Jason had taken care of him and even saved him from dieing of illness. He called out hoarsely, "Jason!"

Jason turned around and looked at the teenager that had just been a child…his child.

When Tim figured Jason wasn't going to say anything he croaked, "thank you."

Jason wasn't sure why Tim was thanking him. He had thought the boy would be angry as hell with Jason for taking him from Bruce and Dick. But, the boy seemed calm and was even giving Jason a small smile.

Jason didn't know why, but Tim did…

Jason hadn't wanted to give Tim back, the boy knew this. But, the man _did _give him back…and he was thankful Jason did so. Jason didn't _have_ to give Bruce and Dick the cure. But, he did. And for that Tim would always be thankful to his brother.

Not his father anymore…but always his brother…

Jason just nodded and turned. Tim watched as the man left the cave, still in Dick's arms he relaxed still breathing heavily. His body hurt and he was tired. He wanted to sleep. He looked up at Dick and smiled a little. Dick smiled down at his younger brother and whispered, "good to have you back little bro."

Tim nodded and closed his eyes falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

Jason sat in the living room of the motel. Roy and Kory stood by with sorrowful expressions after Jason had explained to them what had happened. Roy shook his head and asked, "why would you…" He trailed off not able to finish.

Kory was fuming. Her eyes glowing a bright green. Angrily she stormed out of the room and Roy mumbled, "well…she's pissed."

"She'll be ok," Jason mumbled.

Roy sighed and sat on the couch next to Jason. He asked quietly, "and you? Will you be ok?"

Jason nodded, "I think I'll be just fine."

"You know Jason…if you need to talk-"

"Don't get all mushy on me, ok?" Jason mumbled.

Roy rolled his eyes, "I was just going to say that we're friends and you can talk to me if you need to."

Jason nodded slowly and took a gulp of the beer in his hand. He replied, "yeah, I know Roy…I know…"

And he did know this. Roy was his friend. One of the very few friends that Jason had. And even though Kory was pissed at him right now for giving Tim back, he knew she was his friend also. Friends were hard to come by. You never know who'll stab you in the back.

But, he knew Roy and Kory wouldn't…

He knew it…

And now he knew, neither would Tim.

* * *

Tim's eyes snapped open. He blinked trying to adjust his eyes to the bright light that was shining in the room. He sighed quietly and sat up on his elbows looking around. He was in his room in the manor. He froze and his eyebrows furrowed. Someone breathing?

He looked over and saw Dick laying on top of the covers sound asleep. He smirked and sat up on the bed. Silently he stood and walked out of the room dressed in his sweat pants and t-shirt.

His feet padded down the hall and the stairs until he ended up in the living room. He wasn't exactly sure what he was looking for until he walked over to the couch. Laying on it was a small bear that was on its stomach.

Slowly he picked it up and turned it over seeing the name "GRAYSON" on the bear's shirt. He smiled a little remembering the airport. Strangely enough he remembered everything from when he was with Jason. And he was thankful to his brother for taking care of him, even if he had kept him from Dick and Bruce.

He jumped suddenly when Alfred's voice asked, "Master Timothy, would you prefer blue berry pancakes or chocolate?"

Tim smiled a little not taking his eyes off of the bear. He asked, "how about just some cheerios?"

"Are you sure Master Timothy?" Alfred asked.

Tim nodded, "positive."

"Very well," Alfred replied leaving the room.

Silently he laid the bear back on the couch sighing. Tim stared at the bear with a soft expression on his face.

Before walking away he whispered, "you may not be my dad…but you'll _always_ be my brother."

_Always…_

**THE END**

* * *

Omg! The story is finished! Wow, so was it good, bad, horrible? I don't know, but I sure did have a lot of fun writing it! Please review!


End file.
